


Darkness Upon Us

by wintersxsoul



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Smut, Emotional Hurt, F/M, How Do I Tag, Hurt, I Don't Even Know, Lies, Mean Reader, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersxsoul/pseuds/wintersxsoul
Summary: You’ve always been cursed, being souless wasn’t as bad as everyone thought, but when you met Loki, maybe that loveless life you’ve grew to love could change.





	Darkness Upon Us

Everyone is afraid of darkness, but not darkness itself. Everyone is afraid of their own darkness, scared to let it out and burn everything they’ve built. You’ve always been drawn to darkness, to everyone’s deepest desires and sins, every twisted thoughts and acts. 

Your own darkness was to discover that deepest, twisted side of others.

 

You knew yourself since you were a kid, always manipulating others to do whatever you wanted to, pushing them to the breaking point. To your parents, you were a ray of sun, so they never understood why you had no friends, until you reached your teenager years.

When you were sixteen, you had your first boyfriend and after a year dating, you decided to break his heart in the worst way, just for the fun of it. You were cheating on him with his older brother and his best friend at the same time, making him find out by setting a meeting hour and not appearing. When he showed up, he caught you fucking his friend and all you did was smirk at him, seeing how his heart shattered into million pieces. After that, your parents had had enough, and decided to send you to live with your aunt in New York.

 

10 years later, you were working in the Avengers Tower as their psychologist, being one of the best in the country. You knew that what you were doing was wrong, but as you already said, you were drawn to the darkness in others, it was like a drug and Loki, was the best drug dealer. Tony Stark hired you to treat him specifically after he came back from Sakaar with Thor, saying he wanted to redeem himself and all that. You couldn’t say no to that offer. 

You were married to a boring guy who loved you with all his heart and soul, oblivious to the fact that you lacked the latter. You met Connor at your last year of college and yeah, you liked him and the sex was good, but something pulled you towards him, something as dark as the night. After 2 years living together and married, you started to wonder if you were wrong about him, since he was as good as always. 

-

Loki was pulling at your hair so hard you thought your whole scalp was on fire, your legs limb due to the intensity of the orgasms you had, bent over your desk in your office. He was hitting you from behind, leaving red marks on your ass, his spanks becoming harsher and his thrusts erratic, his orgasm washing over him. A few thrusts more and some friction on your clit, had you over the edge for the fourth time. 

 

“We should really stop this, you could get fired or worse, Connor could find out.” You looked at Loki while you fixed your clothes and hair, laughing at his stupid concern.

“Connor finding out? He is so pathetically in love with me that I have to laugh. And no one is firing me, I’m the best at my job.” You shrugged and sat at the edge of your messy desk waiting for him to get dressed. 

“Why don’t you leave him if you don’t love him?” He asked as he sat on the armchair. You smiled and stood up, walking towards him and sitting on his lap. You caressed his face and leaned in, attacking his mouth with yours, causing him to gasp. His hands grabbed your hips so hard you knew you would have bruises later. 

“And why would I do that?” You asked while he kissed your neck, sucking at the sweet spot he knew drove you wild.

“Besides, what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” You put your wedding ring back to your finger, making Loki’s marks disappear since he charmed it so when you wore it all evidence of your encounters wouldn’t be visible.

“How many time do we have left?” You looked at your watch and frowned in confusion.

“Your session ended fifteen minutes ago. I hope the next patient is late or not curious enough to peek.”

Loki smiled and you moved from his lap, letting him stand up to leave. He gave your lips a small peck but biting your bottom lip.

“When will I see you again?” Loki asked you with a glint of hope in his eyes. You knew he always asked in case you wanted to meet with him, but that never happened. One thing was having sex with him and another different one was sharing your life and time with him. You moved back to your desk and took your agenda, checking when your next appointment was. 

“Well, since you seem to be responding positively to therapy, I will see you in two weeks instead of next week.” Loki frowned, thinking maybe you didn’t get the question right. He wanted to meet you outside the Avengers HQ. You were more than his therapist and you knew it, that’s why you wanted to keep this affair between these four walls. Dating a patient was wrong being a therapist, but for you it was a death sentence. You’ve never loved anyone besides yourself, so love was something unknown to you. Something you never wanted to feel.

Loki paced around his room, his thoughts somewhere else. He knew he fucked up with you, showing so much interest, knowing how you were. He once had the power stone so he had the blessing and now the curse to know and see beyond people’s souls. Yours was as dark as a moonless night and maybe that’s why he was so drawn to you. He knew that falling in love with you was the biggest mistake he could have ever made, but he was desperate to fill his aching empty heart. 

“Oh mother, I wish you were here to tell me what to do.” He said looking at the sunset, a single tear falling from his eyes. He prayed to the Norns so they could change his already sealed fate of pain and tragedy.

 

You were sitting next to Connor in your living room, silently cursing yourself for marrying him. He tried to bring joy to your boring lives, but you knew you needed more, and he could never give it to you. That’s why you decided to break his heart and leave him.

“Connor, we need to talk.” He looked at you with a deep sadness in his eyes and you already felt that sickening feeling of happiness you always found in someone else’s pain.

“You are seeing someone else. Right?” You stared at him in awe, not sure how he knew since you were really careful not to be discovered. 

“Yes. Since when do you know?” He frowned and stared at you shocked, not sure why you didn’t try to lie to him. But you knew better.

“Do you love him? Because I know for sure you’ve never loved me. I just thought with time you would fall in love with me.” You had the sudden urge to laugh, because this stupid asshole really thought you would ever love him. Instead of laughing, you shrugged really not knowing if you loved Loki for sure.

“I think so. Are you gonna leave me?” You suddenly felt a deep happiness by the thought of him disappearing from your life for good, now that you broke his heart.

“No. You are my wife and I do love you, so you are stuck with me til’ death do us part. Because you know I don’t believe in divorce, you knew this when you married me.”

“But I want to be with him.” You sounded so real it scared you. Was this true? 

“I don’t care.” Oh fuck. All your hopes of getting rid of him vanished. You stood up and went to your room, Connor followed you with his eyes until you disappeared. You got dressed and texted Loki, knowing he would run to you at any given time.

“I need a walk, I don’t know when I’ll be back, so don’t wait for me.” He looked at you and smiled, the sight disgusting you making your guts twist.

“You are going to see him, aren’t you?” He stood up and approached you, the look he gave you was scary but to you it was just a look of a scared man trying to keep his love caged.

“No, I need fresh air and to think.” You were always an amazing liar so he believed you, the tension in his eyes disappearing. He leaned in and tried to kiss you, but you turned your face away so he could kiss you on the cheek instead. You rushed to the door and left him broken and alone in the middle of your hall.

 

Once you reached the compound you set your plan in motion starting with fake crying to Loki.

“What happened Y/n?” He knew it was grave since you never ever shed a single tear, not even when you really felt like crying.

“I told Connor about us, b-because I want to be with you. But he won’t leave me.” You saw Loki’s gaze change from concern to hope. A blinding hope that you knew would bring him to do whatever you needed and wanted him to. You knew he had been manipulated before, but this time he had the misfortune to be in love with you.

“What can I do to help?” He sounded so desperate to help, he had fallen in your trap and you knew he would do anything to keep you safe, even kill someone.

“As long as one of us is alive, he won’t leave me.” You hoped your voice could show the emotion of desperation you needed.

“Then, if you don’t mind, I will do as you ask. I will end him.” He sounded so dark and like his old self that you had hope that maybe this could work.

“Would you do that for me? For us?” 

“I would do anything for you, my love.” He leaned in and kissed you, his rage growing as you held him like he was all you needed in the world. And maybe it was true? Maybe you could really be with someone and love them.

Loki disappeared surrounded by a green light and you really felt hopeful. Maybe the curse you were born with could be broken, maybe you could have a soul after all.

But you couldn’t be vulnerable, you couldn’t do that to yourself. Not after all these years of being an empty shell. At that exact moment you received a text from Loki, everything was taken care of. He didn’t kill him, but he made Connor to forget you and all the years you spent together, it was like you never existed for him. You smiled triumphantly and left a little note on Loki’s bed. 

When he came back to his empty chambers, his fear came true. You were gone. Loki started crying, the heartbreak that he had been preparing for stronger than what he had thought. He approached his bed and found a piece of paper.

 

_ “I need to figure out what I want. I know this is what you had expected of me, but I really love you or at least I think I do.  _

_ Please, wait for me. I will be back, I promise you. _

_ Yours forever, Y/n.” _

 

He crumpled the note and clutched to his heart, he wiped his tears and smiled hopefully. The Norns may had heard his prayers and his fate wasn’t as sealed as he thought. You were going to be back, you both knew that.


End file.
